An Intimacy
by oowwiiee224
Summary: Hinata kesulitan membuka diri. Terlebih lagi ditimpuk dengan memori mantan kekasih yang membuatnya merasa amat sendiri. Memengaruhinya agar tidak membiarkan seseorang 'masuk' dalam kehidupannya. Namun, sosok bermanik biru sabar berada di gerbang menunggu dibiarkan masuk. Dan secara diam-diam Hinata ingin membiarkannya. Melawan semua aturan yang ia punya.
1. Fajar

**An Intimacy**

**AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's Note:**

**Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk kembali melakukannya. Sejujurnya tidak yakin akan ada yang baca, tapi jika memang ada yang baca saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Awalnya bingung bagaimana memulai cerita ini karena saya juga tidak tahu harus menulis apa sebagai pembukanya. Topiknya agak sulit untuk ditulis karena menyangkut berbagai hal yang bahkan belum bisa kucerna secara sempurna. Kalau plot lebih menyorot tentang Hinata dan kontradiksinya akan rasa takut kesepian serta kesulitan membuka diri. Mungkin penokohan agak sedikit OC. Semoga penulisan dan alur cerita mudah dipahami. Selamat membaca semua. **

**Chapter 1**

Lampu dansa berwarna neon pink, biru, dan ungu melebur menjadi satu. Seolah-olah memberikan sensasi sensual bagi mereka yang sedang menari di bawahnya. Tidak jauh dari sana sosok perempuan bersurai gelap nan panjang menyesap martini sembari memandang teman kerjanya ,Ino, yang saling menempelkan tubuh dengan kekasihnya. Layaknya pekan-pekan sebelumnya, Hinata, Ino, dan Ten-ten terkadang menghabiskan malam minggu mereka di klub. Atau dalam kamus Ino disebut 'pelepasan penat karena stres kerja.' Jika ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya Hinata akan ikut turun ke lantai dansa, saling berbenturan tubuh dengan orang asing. Tentu saja membutuhkan alkohol yang banyak sampai kepalanya berdengung dan membuatnya memiliki keberanian lebih untuk melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya dia lakukan.

Namun, malam ini bukan seperti biasanya. Malam ini adalah malam pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih yang hampir empat tahun tak bisa dia lupakan. Tiga tahun, 10 bulan, dan 23 hari adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk tetap berharap pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin bersamanya lagi. Semua dimulai dengan satu telepon dingin dari Sasuke untuk memutuskan segalanya. Hinata ingin mengelak. Melawan. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jika itu memang yang Sasuke inginkan, maka ia setuju. Dia tidak menganggap dirinya memohon dan memaksa untuk tetap bersamanya sebagai tindakan romantis. Itu egois. Dia bukan sosok yang egois dan sangat menghindari konfrontasi.

Ia masih mengingat jawaban yang diberikannya hari itu. _'Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke' bisiknya pelan lalu setuju mengakhiri segalanya. _

Bisa dibilang hubungannya dengan si bungsu Uchiha sebagai hal yang rumit. Mereka dengan mudah berpisah, tetapi pada akhirnya akan bersama lagi. Hinata menemukan rasa nyaman dalam dinamika hubungan mereka yang aneh itu. Ketika secara sementara dia mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasuke, berkencan dengan orang lain, dan akhirnya kembali pada si Uchiha. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengelana terlalu lama rumah adalah tempat terbaik untuk beristirahat. Menemukan diri sekali lagi. Baginya Sasuke adalah rumah. Tempatnya beristirahat. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Sekarang dia adalah sosok yang luntang-lantung mencari tempat beristirahatnya. Dia sendirian dan takut. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi jangkar hidupnya sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kali Hinata benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Jujur Hinata ingin menanyakan kenapa ia tidak boleh menghubunginya lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin mendengar Sasuke mengatakannya. Enggan mendengar Sasuke mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya. Ketakutannya. Hinata tahu ketika dia pindah ke Sunagakure untuk melanjutkan kuliah Sasuke bertemu seseorang. Dia sendiri yang memberitahunya. Seseorang yang ia tahu sungguh berbeda dengannya. Sakura Haruno. Mereka pernah bertemu. Keduanya diperkenalkan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Harusnya ia merasa marah, tetapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya membenci Sakura. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat baik kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, rasa berat hati tumbuh dalam jiwanya ketika Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bersama Sakura dibanding dirinya.

Hinata lalu memanggil bartender untuk memesan dua _shots _vodka. Tidak tahan memikirkan mantan kekasihnya dan seseorang yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Hinata langsung menegak minuman yang disediakan dalam gelas kecil.

"Apakah itu seharusnya dibilang berdansa?" ujar Tenten setengah berteriak tepat di dekat telinganya secara tiba-tiba. Sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran temannya itu Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menegak minumannya. "Bukan. Itu berhubungan seks di lantai dansa," balasnya tidak kalah kencang. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa dan bergidik melihat Sai dan Ino. Hinata lalu kembali memanggil bartender untuk memesan minuman yang sama. Ten-ten memandang kawannya itu dengan seksama. Ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya. Dia tampak 'terganggu' dan seolah-olah diberatkan oleh hal yang dipikirkannya. Terpisah dengan realita yang ada di sekeliling.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata meletakkan gelas dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan "Ya, tentu saja,"

"Kau bisa bercerita denganku jika ada masalah," bujuknya.

Hinata lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya "Jujur aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil menatap dalam mata Ten-ten.

Ia kemudian mencari celah di antara tatapan yang diberikan Hinata. Mencari tahu apakah dia berkata jujur atau menutupi sesuatu. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh," Hinata mengangguk "Mari pesan minum lagi,"

Ten-ten terkekeh kecil "Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu," lalu memanggil bartender.

**XXXXX**

Hinata melangkah gontai menaiki tangga gedung apartemennya. Meraba-raba dompet kecil mencari kunci apartemen. Dia kemudian melihat waktu yang tertera di layar ponsel _'Sial pukul setengah lima pagi. Untung saja besok masih libur,_' gerutunya dalam hati. Alkohol yang dikonsumsinya tadi membuatnya ingin segera tidur selama tiga pekan. Membayangkan lembutnya selimut dan empuknya batal. Tidak sabar untuk berbaring di atas awan.

Setelah melihat pintu berwarna kuning keemasan di hadapannya Hinata lalu melangkah cepat tidak sabar ingin segera merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Namun, kuncinya tidak bergerak, tersangkut di lubang kunci. _'Sialan,'_ pikirnya. Dia menggerutu lebih keras merasa kesal pintu apartemen tidak bisa terbuka. Hinata menendang pintu lalu kembali mencoba membukanya dengan kunci. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam menunjukkan sosok yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Rambut pirang acak-acakan dan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Hinata memandang tetangganya itu tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Naruto ada di dalam rumahnya. "Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Ini rumahku," jawabnya langsung. Merasa terkejut dengan pengakuan tetangganya itu Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya tidak percaya sambil menggaruk punggungnya. "Bukan, ini _rumahku_,"

"_Bukan_," tekan Hinata "Ini apartemenku. 6C,"

Naruto memandangnya lama dan terkekeh menyadari kalau tetangganya sedikit mabuk dengan perkataannya yang diucapkan kurang jelas serta usahanya untuk membuka paksa pintu rumahnya. "Aaa. Tapi kau lihat ini apartemen 5C," ujarnya "6C ada di sana," telunjuknya mengarah pada pintu yang berada di sisi kiri. Arah mata Hinata mengikuti jemarinya dan memandang pintu yang juga berwarna kuning keemasan itu cukup lama.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya sedikit "Ini cukup memalukan. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu," ujarnya sedikit terbata dan segera melangkah ke arah pintu apartemennya. Dia lalu mendongakkan kepala memeriksa nomor yang tertera di pintu sudah benar. Hinata kembali mencoba membuka kunci, tapi pengelihatannya sudah mulai kabur. Kepalanya mulai berdengung tidak sabar ingin segera beristirahat.

"Sini kubantu," Naruto yang sedari tadi melihatnya kesulitan memasukkan kunci kemudian mengambilnya dari genggaman. Hinata memandang tetangganya itu. Selama menjadi tetangga kurang lebih sebelas bulan, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto dengan pakaian tidur. Dia lalu memandang celana pendek hijau bergambar kodok dan terkekeh diam. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada wajahnya. Benar-benar masih dengan 'muka bantal' dan rambut acak-acakan Naruto terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika masih anak-anak._ 'Dia lucu,'_ pikirnya.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan meletakkan kunci di telapak tangannya yang lebih kecil. Hinata mendongak memandangnya dan mencoba memberikan senyum yang dalam pikirannya akan tampak aneh karena dia mabuk. "Terima kasih, _superman_. Selamat malam. Eh, salah. Selamat pagi," ujarnya sedikit terbata sambil sedikit melambai.

"Selamat pagi," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman miring lalu kembali melangkah ke apartemennya siap melanjutkan tidur.

Hinata meletakkan kunci di atas meja dan segera menanggalkan sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun mini lavendernya sembarangan sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Dia bisa berberes besok pagi pikirnya ketika tubuhnya menyentuh kasur dan mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Nikmat dibalut lembutnya selimut dan bantal yang wangi pelembut pakaian, Hinata siap menyambut tidur tanpa mimpi ditemani cahaya mentari yang malu-malu mulai muncul di cakrawala.

**XXXXX**

Hinata terbangun pukul dua siang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. Masih dengan pakaian dalam yang ia gunakan untuk tidur Hinata segera menuju dapur mengambil air dan mencari aspirin di kabinet obat. Ketika menemukannya Hinata langsung menegak keduanya dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian mengambil sebatang pisang yang terletak di meja lalu menuju sofa. Mengatur pernafasan dan menenangkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah pisang.

Samar-samar ia mendengar lagu yang diputar oleh tetangganya, Naruto. Dinding gedung apartemen ini sedikit tipis, sehingga jika memutar lagu atau menonton televisi dengan volume tertentu akan terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah. Biasanya jika memutar lagu dengan suara kencang akan menimbulkan masalah. Namun, Hinata tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu. Dia menyukai musik yang diputar Naruto. Musik dari musisi indie yang bahkan ia belum pernah dengar namanya. Terkadang jika ia menyukai satu lagu ia akan berusaha keras mendengar liriknya kemudian mencari lagu itu di internet. Kali ini terdengar samar suara dentingan piano lembut dan sesekali suara bass untuk melengkapi komposisi lagu yang bercerita tentang kehadiran seseorang yang bagaikan laut.

Bahkan interaksi pertama mereka juga karena musik. Ia masih ingat ketika Naruto pindah ke gedung apartemennya. 5C sudah lama tidak berpenghuni dan Hinata menikmati kesunyian yang diberikan lantai 3. Maka dari itu dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seseorang memasukkan beberapa boks cokelat ke dalam apartemen yang hampir selama dua tahun ia tinggal di sana tidak berpenghuni. Meskipun begitu Hinata tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran tetangga barunya. Naruto yang kala itu mengenakan kaos abu-abu sederhana dan sweatpants hitam melihat Hinata keluar dari pintu rumahnya kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga barunya. Setelah menyapa sopan dan singkat Hinata lalu segera berpamitan untuk pergi ke kantor. Mereka melambai canggung dan itulah pertama kalinya Hinata mengenal Naruto.

Namun, interaksi mereka yang sesungguhnya bermula jelang tiga bulan Naruto menjadi tetangganya. Sebelumnya jika mereka hanya mengucapkan salam dan senyuman sopan jika berpapasan di koridor. Tetapi semua sedikit berubah ketika Hinata sedang menonton televisi dan mendengar suara lembut musik _synth _dengan sedikit sentuhan _electronic_. Hinata tahu lagu ini. Ia sering memutarnya ketika berjalan pulang dari kantor. Awalnya ia mengira musik itu muncul dari ponselnya, tetapi setelah memeriksa dan mendengarkannya secara seksama Hinata menyadari musik berasal dari apartemen sebelah. Sedikit tersenyum Hinata menyandarkan kepala di sofa dan mendengarkan lagu dengan suara yang sedikit terbendung itu. Lagu tentang pertemuan yang indah dan kerinduan yang tak terbendung ketika berpisah.

Keesokan harinya Hinata memutar musik _pop _untuk menemaninya membersihkan apartemen. Dia suka memutar lagu sebagai _white noise_ ketika dia mengerjakan tugas kantor hingga memasak. Ketika ia selesai dengan tugasnya dan bersiap berangkat untuk menemui adiknya di cafe, saling berbagi cerita dan gosip, Hinata menemukan kertas post-it biru dengan tulisan yang sedikit berantakan menempel di pintunya.

_-Aku suka musik yang tadi kau putar. Boleh aku tahu dari siapa?_

Hinata tersenyum kecil membacanya lalu memandang ke arah pintu tetangganya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang mengirimkan pesan kecil itu. Hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di lantai tiga dan sudah pasti mereka bisa mendengar suara musik satu sama lain. Kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata mengambil post-it yang berada di kamar tidur dan segera menuliskan balasannya. Setelah menulis dengan singkat nama musisi dan mengucapkan ia juga menyukai musik yang dia putar Hinata menempelkannya perlahan di pintu tetangga itu. Sore itu Hinata berjalan menemui adiknya dengan langkah yang lebih ringan dari biasanya dan senyuman yang tidak bisa pudar dari wajahnya.

Setelah itu mereka menjadi lebih sering bertukar post-it tentang judul musik yang mereka putar, musisinya, hingga genre. Senyuman dan sapaan sopan di koridor perlahan berubah menjadi percakapan sederhana tentang musik yang lama-lama berubah menjadi percakapan tentang keseharian yang merambah menjadi teman berjalan ke halte bus.

Hinata kemudian tahu Naruto adalah seorang fotografer yang memiliki studio di sisi lain kota. Hinata mengetahui Naruto pindah karena teman sekamar dan partner bisnisnya akan segera menikah dan dia tidak mampu membayar uang sewa sendirian untuk apartemennya kala itu. Naruto mengetahui Hinata bekerja di sebuah penerbitan ternama. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang berusaha untuk menjadi seorang editor, menolak menjadi pewaris usaha milik keluarga dan menyerahkan kepada sepupunya. Percakapan sederhana menuju halte bus menjadi jendela awal saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Meskipun begitu Hinata tidak menginginkan Naruto masuk lebih dalam ke hidupnya. Bukan 'menginginkan' itu bukan kata yang tepat. Melainkan belum siap. Dia belum siap menunjukkan segala hal yang membuat dirinya 'Hinata' untuk orang itu pergi dan menganggapnya tidak cukup. Hinata masih tidak siap untuk penolakan lain. Maka dari itu terkadang Hinata menolak lembut ajakan Naruto.

'_Ada film bagus di teater, apakah kau mau menonton?'_

'_Maaf, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk menontonnya dengan adikku,'kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk menonton film itu dengan siapa pun._

'_Apakah kau ingin makan siang bersama?'_

'_Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa. Nanti ada rapat penting. Mungkin lain kali?' hindarnya lembut yang selalu dibalas dengan senyuman dari Naruto. _

Usaha menghindari ajakan Naruto membuatnya jadi pembohong ulung. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah ketika Naruto mulai tidak mengajaknya lagi. _'Mungkin dia sudah memahami kode bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu,'_ pikirnya. Naruto menerima penolakan lebih baik dari sejumlah orang yang pernah mendekatinya. Namun hubungan mereka tidak berubah. Masih ada percakapan sederhana menuju halte bus dan sapaan sopan di koridor. Tetapi stagnan di situ saja. Tidak maju maupun mundur. Titik terangnya Hinata merasa aman dengan hubungan mereka yang juga masih belum bisa disebut 'teman' ini. Dia tidak merusak hubungan 'tetangga'-nya dengan Naruto. Tidak ada ajakan untuk melebihi batas tetangga dan saling bertukar kebutuhan pokok ketika salah satu dari mereka kehabisan.

Hinata meraih ponselnya yang terletak di nakas. Melihat ada beberapa pesan dan misscall dari adiknya. Ia bertanya apakah dirinya tidak apa-apa. Hinata duduk termangu, pesan ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke dan pernikahannya. Ia tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ada jangkar besar yang seolah-olah membuat semua organnya turun ke bawah. Membuat dadanya sempit dan perutnya berat. Perasaan yang sudah sangat familiar ia rasakan, tapi tetap tidak terbiasa. Tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi rentan karena Hyuga bukan klan yang lemah seperti kata ayahnya, Hinata berbohong.

Ia lalu membuka sosial media dan menguntit unggahan status maupun foto teman-teman sekolah yang menghadiri pernikahan. Hinata sering melakukan ini ketika ia sudah benar-benar mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke,sudah ada kembali bersama lagi, hanya untuk mengetahui kabarnya melalui potret kehidupan yang diperolehnya dari orang lain.

Menyedihkan? Ya.

Putus asa? Sudah pasti.

Namun, Hinata tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang sedang terpuruk kepada orang lain. Sudah terpatri dalam dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan pada orang lain karena akan digunakan orang lain untuk menjatuhkanmu. Ajaran ayahnya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Ini merupakan salah satu aktivitas yang sangat sering ia lakukan ketika Sasuke memutuskannya dan menjalani hidup sendiri di Suna. Ia memiliki teman di sana, tetapi ia enggan untuk bercerita. Salah. Ia ingin menceritakannya kepada orang lain, tetapi bagaikan ada besi yang menutup rapat mulutnya untuk bercerita. Jadi selama merasakan beratnya patah hati ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang menjadi 'rumah', Hinata membiarkan perasaan itu membusuk dan menggumpal dalam kesendiriannya.

Hinata siap kembali menjalani perasaan berat yang mengulat dalam perutnya, tetapi tiga tahun, sepuluh bulan, dan 24 hari adalah waktu yang lama untuk berharap sia-sia. Hinata ingin mendorong pikiran 'Sasuke sudah menikah dan tidak ada kesempatan untuk bersama lagi' ke bagian terdalam dan tak terjamah dalam otaknya. Ia butuh seseorang atau apa pun untuk mendistraksinya. Ia ingin menhubungi adiknya, tapi dia tidak ingin diberi tatapan kasihan meskipun dia sangat yakin Hanabi tidak tahu secara detail apa yang terjadi di antaranya dengan Sasuke. Ino dan Ten-ten pasti masih menenangkan diri, lagipula mereka telah berpesta bersama semalam. Kiba dan Shino sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kiba dengan klinik hewannya dan Shino pasti mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk esok hari. Ini semua mengarah pada satu orang.

Hinata berjalan ke cermin dan mencoba merapikan penampilannya dan mengambil baju kaus serta celana tidur dan menuju apartemen sebelah. Ia mengetuknya dua kali secara perlahan. Naruto terlihat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika membuka pintu tampak baru saja selesai mandi, sedangkan Hinata masih dengan debu dan kotoran hari kemarin. "Hai Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata lalu berdeham kecil "Apakah kau sibuk nanti malam? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Sebagai ucapan maaf tadi subuh aku mencoba masuk ke apartemenmu,"

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu mengajaknya makan bersama. Senyuman perlahan tumbuh di wajah Naruto. "Ya, tentu saja,"

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata membalas senyumannya "Nanti aku akan ke sini lagi sekitar pukul enam, bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk "Ya. Ya tentu saja,"

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali untuk mandi," balasnya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah. "Sampai jumpa malam nanti,"

Naruto kembali membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar dari senyumannya "Ya tentu saja. Sampai jumpa,"

**Author's Note:**

**Oke, chapter satu cukup sampai di sini dulu karena ku belum merencanakan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Tapi hey, setidaknya Hinata dan Naruto sudah memulai sesuatu meskipun perkembangannya lamban. Oh ya, fic ini akan dibuat menjadi tiga bagian. Sejujurnya akhirnya sudah dibuat, tapi bridging dari titik ini sampai ke akhir masih belum terpikirkan. Doakan semoga inspirasi cepat datang. Dan ini adalah fic naruhina dengan past sasuhina. Meskipun begitu tenang saja in the end the guy (naru) will get the girl (hina). Atau sebaliknya the girl will get the guy karena ini berpusat pada perjalanan romansa Hinata. **

**Awalnya ku ingin membuat Naru sebagai mantan Hinata, tapi sedikit tidak tega dan yah jadinya jatuh ke Sasuke. Mungkin di chapter ini Sasu tampak jahat karena meninggalkan Hina saat sedang sayang-sayangnya. Tapi tenang gais Sasu di fic ini bukan orang jahat. He has his reasons yang bakal terungkap di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Di sini ku mencoba membuat Hina sebagai seseorang yang secara emosional sulit menunjukkan**** apa yang dia rasakan**** kepada orang lain (hence the OC's part I regard earlier). Oh ya selama menulis ini ku mendengarkan Sparks oleh Coldplay berulang-ulang. Tapi dengan versi yang dilambatin. Bisa dapat di soundcloud. Anyway jangan lupa review biar saya semangat nulisnya. Bhay!**


	2. Oktober

**An Intimacy**

**AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2**

Sunagakure. Sepuluh Oktober. Hampir empat bulan dia dan Sasuke tidak saling menghubungi. Tidak itu bohong. Mereka saling menghubungi, tapi tidak secara intensif. Hanya sesekali untuk saling bertukar kabar. Ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Suna secara tersirat mereka mengakhiri hubungan spesial mereka. Meskipun begitu, bagaikan ada perjanjian tak terucap bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama ketika Hinata pulang dua tahun lagi. Kali ini 'kembali' secara permanen. Meskipun begitu, tidak saling menghubungi dalam jangka waktu panjang bukan menjadi masalah. Saat itu Hinata belum memiliki rasa gelisah. Bagi keduanya ketika masih bersama dulu, mereka tidak butuh saling menghubungi 24/7 untuk merasa hubungan mereka valid. Itulah dinamika mereka. Saling memiliki dalam diam. Dinamika yang nyaman dan familiar. Tidak menjadi hal yang asing bagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Maka dari itu, banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab dari kerabat mereka ketika hubungan mereka terhenti. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Sore itu Hinata menemukan pesan dari Sasuke. Ia ingin berbicara dengannya malam nanti. Hinata segera membalas dan mengiyakan. Kuliahnya di Suna cukup membagi fokusnya antara belajar dan kerja sambilan, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengejar hubungan dengan orang lain ketika sedang 'jeda' dengan Sasuke. Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan Sasuke. Beberapa waktu lalu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Layaknya dulu kala dia tidak akan merasa cemburu karena ada rasa pasti bahwa mereka akan kembali. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke jika Hinata memiliki seseorang yang baru. Tetapi saat itu, sama sekali tidak memiliki kecurigaan bahwa Sasuke siap untuk memulai sesuatu yang serius. Telepon itu dia terima pukul sebelas malam. Dia mengangkatnya pada deringan ketiga. Beberapa detik pertama adalah keheningan sampai Sasuke yang memulainya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hmm? Sedang mengerjakan paper yang harus dikumpulkan pekan depan. Kau?" ujar Hinata sambil membaca ulang kalimat yang ia ketik di laptopnya. Telepon sengaja dengan mode speaker.

"Oh. Kalau begitu apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya,"

Mereka kembali lagi dalam keheningan. Namun, tidak ada yang canggung dengan itu. Sebuah kebiasaan.

"Maaf aku lama tidak menghubungi." Hinata tertegun mendengar pernyataan itu. Kata maaf karena lama tidak saling menghubungi adalah hal yang aneh. Jika mereka ingin kembali bersama kata maaf itu tidak ada dalam kamus. Mereka 'hanya' kembali begitu saja. Konteks kata maaf saat itu adalah aneh.

"Aku juga. Maaf lama tidak menghubungi," kata Hinata -samar ia mendengar Sasuke bergumam. "Ada hal penting yang perlu aku bicarakan,"

"Baiklah," Hinata kemudian mengganti mode speaker agar perbincangan ini terasa lebih privat.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang," ujarnya.

"Oke. Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah pernah bilang,"

"Tidak. Aku 'bertemu' seseorang" Sasuke menekankan kata bertemu. Dan Hinata tahu artinya.

"Oke," mereka terdiam sesaat. "Lalu aku harus….melakukan apa?" lanjut Hinata tidak pasti.

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Aku ingin serius dengannya. Maksudku memulai hubungan serius,"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tahu kita punya 'sesuatu' dan kita seharusnya berakhir dengan satu sama lain karena kita sudah saling paham. Cocok. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata, tetapi aku mencintainya. Ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Aku ingin bersamanya," ujar Sasuke lambat. Selalu jujur, tidak hiperbolis, dan langsung pada inti. Keheningan kembali menyapa komunikasi mereka. Hinata butuh beberapa detik untuk benar-benar mencerna apa yang dia katakan. Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia ingin memaksa. Ingin tahu mengapa. Bahkan memohon. Namun dia tidak bisa. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Jika satu orang dari hubungan itu sudah siap untuk berhenti, maka pihak yang lain harus menerima.

Satu hal yang Hinata tahu dari perbincangan itu. Hinata sudah kalah. Namun bukan dalam artian 'kalah' karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke atau kalah dari Sakura. Kalah karena ia lebih memilih untuk memuaskan ego 'Hyuga tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya'. Tidak ingin menampilkan sisi rapuh ke Sasuke. Dia seorang Hyuga. Dan memohon Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal dan tergesa-gesa meminta penjelasan bukan dirinya. Hinata kalah. Ia menerima kekalahan itu.

"Baiklah jika itu memang yang kau mau," Hinata berujar akhirnya "Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Maaf sudah membuang-buang waktumu,"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Bagi Hinata detik-detik itu bagaikan ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan besi ke dalam jantungnya. Perutnya menggelitik tidak nyaman. Kakinya serasa melayang tidak menapak bumi. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata,"

Dengan itu Hinata pertama kali benar-benar merasa 'sendirian'.

Dia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Mengerjakan esai atau makalah kuliah, menyelesaikan tanggung jawab di tempat kerja paruh waktu, bahkan sesekali ikut berkumpul bersama Matsuri dan Sari. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak selalu, itu berhasil. Ia melupakannya. Tetapi terkadang jika seseorang telah meninggalkan jejak terlalu dalam di hidupmu hal-hal kecil, seperti wangi parfum, buku, film, bahkan musik akan mengingatkanmu pada mereka. Ketika pikiran-pikiran itu merayap ke setiap ruang otak bahkan relung hatinya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dalam kegelapan kamar apartemennya di Suna. Memilih untuk membiarkan perasaan itu menggumpal. Tidak terselesaikan dan tidak dibagikan kepada orang lain. Menutup dirinya dari dunia. Terkadang kawan-kawannya akan terus mengabari dan menanyakan keberadaannya, tetapi bagi Hinata ketika masa buruk seperti itu datang lebih mudah untuk mendiamkannya. Dan mendiamkan dirinya. '

'_Jangan biarkan mereka melihatmu lemah,' _batin Hinata berulang-ulang.

Dia sering mengucapkan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk menjaganya tetap waras. Namun sudah lama dia tidak merasa baik-baik saja, jauh sebelum 'isu' ini. Itu sebuah cara bodoh untuk menjaga dirinya tetap tenang. Dia tahu itu, tetapi pengakuan terasa lebih berat. Hinata ingin mati rasa. Pilihan yang paling baik baginya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Terkadang ia merindukan sentuhan manusia lain. Secara impulsif menemui teman-temannya yang tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut. Sungguh merindukan sentuhan manusia lain. Menjaga ikatan pertemanan, tetapi tidak membuat mereka masuk lebih dalam. Tetap dalam jangkauan nyaman meskipun ia tidak menemui mereka dalam jangka waktu panjang. Merindukan sentuhan manusia lain. Menegak minuman beralkohol dengan jumlah banyak hingga keberaniannya membuncah. Sentuhan manusia lain. Berbenturan badan dengan orang asing tanpa nama dan tidur dengan mereka.

Sesekali ketika malam menjemput subuh dan dirinya sedang berbaring bersama orang asing yang ia yakin akan melupakan namanya esok hari, ia bertanya pada dirinya '_Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentangnya malam itu atau bahkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam-malan ia bersama Sakura. Apakah dia sudah tidak pantas menerima afeksi darinya?_'

Itu adalah rentetan pertanyaan yang selalu menemaninya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ia ingin tahu jawabannya. '_Afeksi. Ketika itu hilang ada cara lain untuk memperolehnya,'_ batin Hinata melihat lelaki berambut coklat yang sedang mendengkur di sampingnya. Jujur ia sudah lupa namanya. Mungkin semalam Hinata juga tidak menyebutnya. '_Cara gampang dan paling murah,'_ ia kemudian bergerak mengambil pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak sembarangan. Sebisa mungkin melakukannya tanpa suara. Dia tahu ini jauh dari apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Meskipun begitu, ini mendekati. Hinata dengan rakus mengambil apa yang tangannya bisa gapai. Sebuah desperasi. Salinan murah dari afeksi yang kini telah hilang. Namun ini adalah cara gampang menerima kehangatan tanpa ada ikatan yang harus dia jaga. Dan ketika ada dari mereka yang mencoba masuk lebih dalam, Hinata lebih memilih untuk kembali ke liangnya. Mengasingkan diri dan membiarkannya menggumpal. Lalu mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan Hinata tanpa harus disuruh. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa kembali lagi mencari sentuhan manusia lain dengan saling berbenturan tubuh.

Itu semua adalah rutinitas baginya. Menjaganya tetap aman. Sebuah rutinitas yang ia buat ketika satu-satunya jalan untuk merasa nyaman dan jauh dari sepi, Sasuke, telah memilih untuk pergi. Merasakan kehadiran orang lain, tanpa ada invasi tentang siapa sosok dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Menghindari invasi yang pikirnya akan membuatnya lebih sedih dari ini.

Rutinitas itu berulang-ulang dia lakukan. Semakin lama semakin terbiasa. Merasa penuh dan kosong secara bersamaan. Dipenuhi pergantian wajah-wajah asing yang nantinya akan meninggalkannya. Tentu saja karena kemauan Hinata yang disampaikan secara tersirat. Dia memilih untuk sendiri. Kesendirian adalah teman. Sahabatnya yang paling tua. Kesendirian adalah kebiasaan. Namun tidak menepikan rasa kesepian yang terkadang memunculkan diri di kepalanya. Ketakutan itu masih ada bersamanya. Setia menemani Hinata. Ketakutan akan selamanya merasa sepi.

.

**XXX**

Pagi itu Hinata berjalan bersama Naruto menuju halte bus. Mereka sedang membincangkan sebuah buku fantasi kemudian diangkat menjadi film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Film yang bercerita tentang bintang jatuh dengan jantung abadi yang dikejar oleh penyihir kuat dan jahat. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, sang bintang jatuh bertemu dengan seorang lelaki manusia yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Tapi sungguh aku merasa bukunya tidak se-magis apa yang ditampilkan di film," ujar Naruto. Disampingnya Hinata berusaha menyamai langkah dengannya. '_Dasar manusia berkaki panjang,' "_Tapi bukan berarti bahwa bukunya jelek dan film-nya lebih baik," tukas Naruto.

"Oh ya? apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Naruto tadi sambil berjalan menghindari orang yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Apakah karena plotnya? Atau cara penulisannya? Tidak. Nampaknya bukan keduanya. Hinata tahu pasti penulis buku tersebut sudah sangat terkenal dengan genre drama-fantasi. Keahlian penulisannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi untuk karyanya kali ini Hinata setuju merasa ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi ia sulit untuk menemukan kata-kata untuknya.

"Aku merasa banyak hal yang tidak terselesaikan dan menggantung. Aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau semua pangeran itu mati dan tidak ada akhir yang mantap bagi mereka,"

Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya "Valid," balasnya sedikit keras agar suaranya tidak tenggelam di keramaian. Selama perjalanan itu mereka terus bercengkrama bagaikan sahabat yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Ada sesuatu tentang Naruto yang membuatnya merasa betah bersamanya. Entah apa, tetapi itu membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik akan dirinya. Ia menjadi lebih bersemangat dan membuatnya ingin bekerja lebih keras. Mungkin karena kepribadian Naruto yang mudah bergaul, optimis, dan pantang menyerah telah menular ke dirinya. Percakapan-percakapan mereka juga mengalir dengan mudah. Tidak ada keheningan canggung yang membuatnya ingin muntah dan tidak tenang. Singkatnya Naruto membuatnya merasa nyaman. Waktu yang Hinata habiskan bersamanya terasa singkat, tetapi di saat bersamaan berjalan sangat lama. Dan ia menikmati setiap detiknya.

"Apa kau ingin makan malam bersama lagi?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka tiba di halte pemberhentian sebelum mereka berpisah arah. Hinata mengangguk membalasnya, "Aku berencana membuat _stew_, bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto meletakkan tangan di dagunya seolah-olah berpikir, mengundang senyuman di wajah Hinata. "_Stew_ tampak enak," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam," ujar Hinata tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam," balas Naruto yang diikuti kecupan lembut di keningnya membuat Hinata tertegun. Pipinya perlahan-lahan memerah yang merambah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Itu pertama kalinya terjadi. Saat Naruto menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, matanya membelalak.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu kenapa melakukan itu," ujarnya terbata. Pipi Hinata masih memerah. Mungkin semakin memerah. Rupanya mulai mirip tomat. Pikirannya kosong ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bahkan mengatakan apa. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu dia tidak keberatan Naruto melakukan itu. Tampaknya mereka berdiri di sana,- di antara orang-orang berlalu lalang di tengah kesibukan Konoha di pagi hari, selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai Hinata akhirnya memecah keheningan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu tadi….menyenangkan,"

'_Menyenangkan?_' rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh mengatakan itu. Kenapa harus kata 'menyenangkan' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ada beribu kata yang bisa dikatakan Hinata untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia menyukai hal yang tadi dilakukannya. 'Menyenangkan' membuat momen ini sedikit janggal baginya. Seakan-akan ia tidak menyukai kecupan dari Naruto tadi. "Maksudku, aku tadi...menyukainya," kata Hinata akhirnya diikuti dengan semburat merah yang kembali menemaninya.

Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Menatapnya dengan lembut. "Baiklah,"

"Baiklah," ulang Hinata diikuti senyum yang malu-malu muncul. "Aku harus...berangkat," ujarnya sedikit gugup. "Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya diikuti lambaian tangan kecil sedikit malu-malu.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Naruto. Hinata pun mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Dan ketika ia merasa dirinya sudah agak jauh dari Naruto ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat. Mungkin karena sedikit malu tadi. Ia merasa bak anak sekolah yang sedang kasmaran. Sungguh aneh baginya yang berada di usia pertengahan 20-an.

Semenjak ajakan makan malam pertama beberapa bulan lalu, dinamika hubungan 'hanya tetangga' yang mereka miliki sedikit berubah. Bagi Hinata ke arah yang lebih baik. Sesuatu yang dulu sangat dihindarinya menjadi bagian dari rutinitas. Makan malam pertama itu diikuti berbagai ajakan makan malam lainnya. Kemudian merambah ke ajakan makan siang, menonton film di teater, bahkan hanya duduk bercengkrama di apartemen diiringi musik yang kadang keduanya saling bertukar. Lama-kelamaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Lebih intim dan diikuti pagutan-pagutan penuh hasrat. Dia sudah lupa kapan tepatnya itu terjadi yang ia ingat hanyalah itu dimulai dari makan malam di apartemen Hinata.

Mereka memesan pizza sambil menonton film drama misteri di televisi. Tentu saja ditemani sebotol anggur merah. Salah, dua botol yang tanpa terasa habis dengan cepat. Percakapan polos tentang karakter di film itu berubah menjadi kecupan. Ia ingat menatap Naruto yang memandangnya, arah mata bola mata biru yang perlahan turun ke bibirnya kemudian diikuti satu kecupan. Hinata sangat menyukainya. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam sensasi hangat dari ciuman itu. Saat Hinata membuka matanya ia menemukan Naruto menatapnya. Ia sulit mengartikan tatapan itu. Apakah kekaguman atau sesuatu yang lebih mengarah pada hasrat. Hinata menatap manik birunya dan sekilas menemukan sedikit ketakutan. '_Apakah Naruto takut ia telah melakukan kesalahan?_' pikir Hinata. Ia tahu jelas bahwa ia ingin mencumbunya lagi. Membiarkan bibir saling bersentuh. Menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak perlu takut. Bahwa ini bukan kesalahan.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Pikirannya dipenuhi nafsu. Perlahan-lahan Hinata mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, diikuti dengan matanya yang perlahan tertutup. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah. Awalnya lembut dan ringan lalu menjadi berat dan panas.

Pizza, anggur, dan film terlupakan. Suara tembakan dan teriakan menjadi latar mereka. Hinata menemukan dirinya berada di atas Naruto. Di sofa biru tua miliknya. Ia sungguh menikmati ini. Namun, Hinata harus memisahkan dirinya untuk mengambil udara. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia duduk dan memandang Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Nafas juga ikut memburu. Naruto kemudian mengikuti Hinata untuk duduk dan secara cepat menyentuh tengkuknya, kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hinata melingkarkan tangan di pundaknya. Sedikit menjambak lembut surai kuning pendek itu. Tidak menyangka akan terasa sangat lembut. Hinata mengerang kecil ketika Naruto meremas pinggangnya membawa Hinata ke pangkuannya. Ia memisahkan diri mereka, merasa malu dengan suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Hei, hei, jangan malu," Naruto mengangkat dagunya. Menatap mata Hinata dalam "Aku menyukainya," kemudian menangkup pipi perempuan itu. Jempolnya meraba lembut pipi yang memerah. Bibir kembali bertautan. Kali ini Hinata menganggap kaos jingga yang digunakan lelaki itu sangat mengganggu. Hinata meraba perut Naruto dibalik kaos. Perlahan menaikkan arah tangan ke dadanya. Lalu menanggalkan pakaian itu. Hinata menatapnya lekat. Betapa ia menginginkannya. Keduanya kembali dipertemukan, ciuman yang lebih banyak lidah daripada bibir. Hinata mengeluarkan desahan, kali ini tidak malu karena tahu Naruto menyukainya. Tangan lelaki itu meraba liar sekujur tubuhnya, membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Semua terasa seperti pulang ke rumah. Bagaikan pecahan-pecahan yang memang terbentuk untuk satu sama lain. Sekelebat terpikirkan tentang suatu kutipan lama 'Perjalanan berakhir pada pertemuan sepasang kekasih'. Apakah benar itu bunyinya? Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah lupa lagipula itu tidak penting sekarang, meskipun memang terasa seperti pertemuan kekasih setelah mengelana terlalu jauh.

Naruto membantu Hinata melepaskan sweater abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Badannya mulai terasa panas. Ditinggalkannya pagutan-pagutan yang akan menimbulkan bercak nantinya di dada Hinata. Menghasilkan geraman ketika perempuan itu meremas-remas kecil surai pirangnya. Tanda afirmasi ia bebas bergerilya dan meninggalkan sensasi di tubuhnya. Hinata kemudian mengantarnya ke dalam kamar tidur. Tempat paling privat yang mengetahui segala rahasia-rahasianya. Dan ia membiarkan Naruto berada di dalamnya. Mereka kembali pada irama dan tempo dansa horizontal yang semakin lama semakin tinggi dan ketika mengantar pada puncaknya beberapa kali membawa keduanya pada lelap.

Hinata terbangun pukul empat subuh menemukan deru nafas lembut Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Jika ini seperti cinta satu malam yang dulu sering ia lakukan di Suna, saat ini sudah pasti ia perlahan-lahan berkemas dan meninggalkan sosok di sampingnya. Menghilang bersama fajar dan berharap tidak bertemu lagi. Namun, ini berbeda. Ini Naruto dan ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan hanya pada Naruto, tetapi juga pada dirinya. Dan firasat itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Ia butuh udara segar. Mungkin jogging bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit jelas. Tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan Hinata meraih kaos yang tergeletak di leher kursi dan celana jogging di lemari dan dengan perlahan keluar dari pintu.

Semilir angin dingin menyentuh wajahnya, Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai berlari kecil-kecil di sekitar gedung apartemennya. Udara segar dan usahanya untuk mengatur nafas seiring dengan langkah yang diambilnya membantu segala kecemasan yang mengerubuti kepalanya. Ketika surat oranye perlahan-lahan muncul itu tanda Hinata harus kembali. Dalam perjalanannya ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto sudah bangun dan sadar akan ketidakhadirannya? Apakah ia akan merasa tersinggung Hinata tidak ada? Hinata memaku di depan pintu apartemennya, sedikit takut menghadapi kenyataan yang akan menyambutnya. Jogging yang tadi dilakukannya terasa sia-sia. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa selamanya berdiri di depan pintu.

Keheningan menyambutnya, perlahan-lahan melangkah ke kamar tidur dan menemukannya kosong, tetapi disambut dengan bunyi air dari kamar mandi. Menandakan pemuda itu ada di sana. Hinata mematung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di rumahnya sendiri. Bunyi air terhenti dan Hinata semakin panik tidak tahu harus mengatakan bahkan berbuat apa. Dan sebelum ia bisa mengumpulkan pikirannya Naruto menampakkan dirinya sudah dengan kaos jingga yang digunakannya semalam.

_Semalam_. Pipinya memerah.

"Kukira kau pergi," ujar Naruto pelan, sedikit mengindikasikan adanya rasa sedih terbangun sendirian.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa karena ini apartemenku," balas Hinata polos yang disambut senyuman tipis Naruto. "Aku tadi habis jogging," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka jogging,"

Ucapan Naruto benar, ia tidak suka, tetapi kadang membantunya menjernihkan pikiran. "Hanya kadang-kadang saja,"

Naruto mengangguk keduanya berdiri di sana tidak tahu apa langkah selanjutnya. "Apakah kau ingin sarapan? Aku rasa aku masih punya telur, roti, dan selai," tawar Hinata. Senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah Naruto dan dadanya berdebar. "Oke,"

Mereka menyiapkan sarapan dengan canggung, tetapi hangat. Tangan, siku, dan bahu yang sesekali bersentuhan diikuti kata maaf, semburat merah di pipi, dan senyuman tipis. Hinata merasa pipinya terbakar. Sudah lama ia tidak seperti ini. Ada sesuatu tentang Naruto yang membuatnya kembali gadis remaja pemalu. Ia merindukannya. Perasaan berdebar dan semburat merah rasa malu yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menyukai seseorang,. Tapi dia tidak menyukai Naruto. Salah. Lebih tepat Ia _belum _menyukainya. Jika mereka terus begini ia yakin akan menyukainya. Mungkin nanti. Atau tidak. Hinata belum tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Apakah ia ingin perasaan ini berlanjut dan melahirkan 50 persen kesempatan dirinya kembali ditinggal atau menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus lakukan tentang ini semua, tapi untuk saat ini ia tahu dia nyaman.

**Author's Note:**

**Untuk yang sudah baca terima kasih banyak. Ku mencoba untuk rajin nulis biar cepat kelar, tapi suka mager kalo di depan laptop. Pasti malah main lain-lain. Also I dont know what the fuck i wrote for this chapter. Upseti-spageti untuk bab ini karena berbeda dari yang direncanakan dan esensinya kurang kena. eniwei sudah beberapa bulan tidak update dan untuk mengisi kekosongan inilah bab 2. **

**Jangan lupa review biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini (**_**seriously tho please**_**).**


	3. Rasa

**An Intimacy**

**AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin sembari merapikan helaian rambutnya. Memandang balik gadis bermata sayu dengan gaun baby pink yang jatuh sedikit di bawah lututnya. Ia kembali memberikan sentuhan lip-gloss pada bibir lalu merapikan bulu mata yang sedikit diberikan maskara. Ia harus tampil rapi karena sore itu dia akan mengunjungi ayah, sepupu, dan adiknya untuk makan malam di kediaman besar Hyuga. Entah mengapa makan malam bersama selalu seperti makan malam formal. Mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga besar Hyuga yang dihormati banyak orang. Kadang membuat dirinya sesak nafas, tetapi dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan segala persyaratannya.

Sudah hampir lima bulan ia tidak bertemu langsung dengan ayahnya. Pertukaran kabar hanya dilakukan melalui pesan singkat dan sesekali telepon yang berlangsung kaku. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang selalu mengirimkannya pesan panjang bahkan lelucon bodoh dari media sosial. Hubungan dengan Hanabi jauh lebih dekat daripada dengan ayahnya. Mungkin karena Hanabi adalah sosok yang lebih fleksibel dan sangat terus terang. Sifat yang sangat jauh dari ciri Hyuga, tetapi di saat bersamaan Hanabi memiliki ketegasan yang sudah menjadi karakteristik khas keluarganya. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang 'lembut' dan Neji yang rigid.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah cukup rapi Hinata meraih tas kecilnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia mengecek ponsel dan melihat pesan dari Hanabi, menyatakan dirinya dan Neji telah tiba. Dengan cepat Hinata membalas dan segera memakai almond toe pumps-nya. Ketika melangkah keluar dari unit apartemen, Hinata memandang pintu 5C yang penghuninya sedang melakukan perjalanan kerja di Kumo. Naruto bercerita tentang menjadi fotografer _pre-wedding _temannya. Sudah hampir seminggu dirinya tak saling bertemu tatap dengan lelaki bermanik biru, meskipun begitu Naruto kerap mengirimkannya pesan. Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah karena jarang menggubris pesan-pesan itu, bahkan jika dibalas itu pun hanya kata-kata singkat. Namun, bagi Hinata itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Perlahan-lahan membuat dirinya dan Naruto tidak terlalu terikat,

Sejujurnya Hinata hanya takut. Takut karena membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kenyamanan antaranya dan Naruto. Ia tahu mereka telah melewati batas 'hanya teman', tetapi tidak juga bisa disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia takut jika ini terus dibiarkan berlangsung, rasa sakit yang sampai sekarang belum sepenuhnya sembuh akan bertambah. Mungkin akan jauh lebih besar. Hinata tidak menginginkan itu, maka menjauhkan dirinya secara perlahan adalah cara yang paling mudah dan tidak akan menyakitkan jika ini semua berakhir. Dengan sigap Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin terlalu lama bergumul memikirkannya. Ada satu masalah yang sebentar lagi mau tidak mau harus dihadapinya. Makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Bertemu dengan ayahnya akan menjadi sangat canggung dan aneh, terlebih lagi karena ia tahu ayahnya hadir di pernikahan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Keluarganya dan Sasuke telah saling mengenal jauh sebelum dirinya dan Sasuke memulai hubungan tanpa label mereka. Sasuke telah bertemu dengan keluarganya, begitu pula Hinata. Bahkan ayahnya yang rigid itu telah menyetujui Sasuke jika suatu saat nanti mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah 'serius'. Tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Menambah lagi daftar kekecewaan ayahnya.

Ketika tiba di depan kediaman Hyuga, Hinata disambut hangat oleh asisten ayahnya Kou. "Selamat sore Nona Hinata," Kou membuka pintu depan dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Selamat sore, Kou," balas Hinata yang diiringi senyuman samar.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahnya. Semua sama persis seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Penuh dengan nuansa kesombongan Hyuga, yang kemudian dibalas dengan kematian pamannya beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali mungkin Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaya baru, jeans hitam yang sobek di lutut, crop top merah muda dengan fishnets di bawahnya, choker, dan sepatu boot.

"Rambutmu panjang," itu hal pertama yang diucapkan Hinata ketika bertemu mata dengan adik semata wayangnya. Hanabi mendekat dengan langkah riang dan segera memeluknya. "Iya, aku pakai extension," ucapnya girang. Hinata menyentuh lembut pucuk kepalanya dan turun ke bawah, sangat berbeda dengan rambut pixie-nya beberapa pekan lalu. "Aku menyukainya," tutur Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hanabi. Ditemukannya sedikit kehati-hatian yang dibalut rasa penasaran dalam tatapannya. Hinata menatap lekat adiknya kemudian menjawab sedikit terbata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kerjaan banyak. Sangat hambar,"

Menyamakan langkah dengannya ke ruang makan Hanabi kembali bertanya, mencari konfirmasi, "Sungguh?"

Hinata mengangguk "Sungguh,"

"Katakan itu lima kali lalu aku mempercayaimu,"

"Sungguh. Sungguh. Sungguh. Sungguh. Sungguh," Hinata tertawa dibalas dengan pelukan erat dipinggulnya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya,"

Hinata menatap lekat adiknya yang sekarang berjalan di depannya, melangkah dengan riang menuju meja makan dan memberikan pelukan untuk ayahnya dan Neji. Hinata terdiam sesaat memandang keluarganya bercengkrama singkat. Menemukan ayah menatapnya, Hinata mendekat.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang, sesekali diiringi pembicaraan bisnis oleh ayahnya dan Neji. Tentu saja disertai celetukan iseng Hanabi yang mengundang senyuman tipis di bibir mereka semua. Meskipun begitu, sesekali ia menemukan Neji maupun Hanabi memandangnya. Tatapan penasaran dan juga iba.

Hinata tau apa yang mereka pikirkan. Sungguh ia tahu. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tidak berkata atau berperilaku yang akan mengundang pernyataan dari mereka. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang sekarang dipikirkan sepupu dan adik tercintanya itu. Memilih jika mereka diam dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai masalah besar.

Di antara mereka bertiga hanya ayahnya yang memandangnya sama. Tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit dingin. Hinata sungguh berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Seusai makan malam, Hinata mengunjungi kamarnya sewaktu ia kecil dan remaja. Menghabiskan waktunya membaca dan mengeringkan bunga-bunga di kamar ini. Tidak ada yang masih berada di posisi yang seharusnya, buku, pernak-pernik, pakaian, hingga bed comforter-nya yang selalu bersih dan dicuci, seolah-olah menyiapkan dirinya jikalau Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan badan di atasnya.

Hinata memandang foto-fotonya semasa SMA dulu yang tersusun rapi di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur. Foto bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, Kiba, Shino, Ino. Dan tentu saja dirinya bersama Sasuke. Sulit baginya menempatkan peran Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Ada kalanya ketika mereka hanya saling memiliki. Dua anak dari keluarga besar dengan dinasti perusahaan besar. Mengemban beban akan ekspektasi tetua untuk lebih hebat dari kakaknya yang maha agung. Sasuke memiliki kakak sulungnya Itachi dan Hinata memiliki Neji. Keduanya selalu diiringi bayangan sosok sang sulung. Keduanya juga selalu menjadi sumber kekecewaan ayah mereka.

Mungkin itu alasan sebenarnya yang merekatkan mereka berdua. Tentu saja kesengsaraan butuh teman.

Ia selalu memikirkan Sasuke bagaikan api berkobar yang siap membesar dan meledak kapan saja. Hanya dirinya yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan menunda ledakan itu. Sekarang peran itu sudah tergantikan. Lucunya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa anggapan Sasuke mengenai dirinya. Mereka hanya selalu ada. Bagai dua paralel di ruang hampa saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Mereka menemukan kenyamanan dalam kecintaan pada sunyi bak malam temaram diiringi bunyi hujan dan aroma tanah kering ketika bertemu dengan air hujan.

Pertikor. Sasuke adalah pertikor.

Terkadang ia adalah api, tetapi sesungguhnya ia adalah pertikor.

Hinata kemudian meletakkan bingkai foto itu. Rasa sedih mulai merayap ke relung dadanya. Kehilangan yang amat sangat melumpuhkan hati. Ia kehilangan kekasih. Coret. Bukan. Bukan kekasih. Namun sahabat. Jauh sebelum mereka saling mencinta mereka adalah sahabat karib. Dan bagi Hianata kehilangan Sasuke sebagai teman jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sebagai kekasih.

**X X X**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga subuh dan Hinata masih terjaga. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin saja karena dua cangkir kopi hitam yang diminumnya semalam. Ia telah membolak-balikkan badannya berkali-kali. Mengganggu sosok yang terlelap di sampingnya, terkadang mengernyitkan dahinya jika Hinata menghempaskan badan terlalu keras. Sudah dua pekan Naruto kembali dari perjalanannya dan tiga pekan, empat hari setelah Hinata makan malam bersama keluarganya. Setelah hari itu Hinata sulit untuk berkunjung ke alam mimpi yang penyebabnya tentu saja bukan karena kopi. Namun, setelah Naruto kembali ia menemukan dirinya mengetuk pintu tetangganya pukul sepuluh malam dan tertidur di sana. Malam pertama itu dirinya tertidur nyenyak dan hampir membuatnya hampir telat untuk diskusi penting bersama Killer B, seorang rapper tenar yang juga merupakan tangan kanan Raikage, A. B berniat untuk menerbitkan memoar, mengenai dirinya yang bergelut di dunia artistik dan politik, sekiranya setahun ke depan. Pribadinya yang unik bagi Hinata tentu saja akan mengundang rasa penasaran dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat mengenai bukunya nanti.

Jika insomnianya dikaitkan dengan pekerjaan, tampaknya itu bukan alasannya. Tentu saja Hinata merasa lelah, bosan, dan monoton sama seperti pekerja kantoran pada umumnya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk terus menjalaninya. Bagi Hinata pekerjaannya adalah tanggung jawab yang ia emban dan harus dikerjakan. Kesulitan tidurnya mungkin dimulai setelah kunjungan dari rumah keluarga Hyuga. Hinata menolak untuk mengakui dan mengatakannya dengan lantang bahwa bisa saja penyebab dari semua ini adalah perkataan ayahnya.

Malam itu, ketika Hinata bersiap untuk pulang dan mengenakan jaketnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ayah memanggilnya. Dengan langkah perlahan Hinata berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Di sana ayahnya sedang membaca dan menghisap cerutu. Asapnya sedikit mengepul di sekelilingnya. Hinata mengetuk perlahan pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, memberikan isyarat akan keberadaannya.

"Hinata, masuklah," ujarnya. Hinata lalu mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin keluarga Hyuga. "Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya, Pak?" tuturnya. Berbicara dengan ayahnya selalu dengan formal.

Ayahnya hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa detik yang bagi Hinata sangat lama. Seakan-akan Hinata diinspeksi untuk sebuah evaluasi. Badannya mulai terasa hangat karena gugup. Ayahnya kemudian kembali membaca surat kabar dan menyesap cerutunya. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hinata bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, jika ia bersama ayahnya, Hinata akan menunggu sang ayah memutus keheningan. Hinata mengepalkan tangan. Menghitung ritme nafasnya mengendalikan agar ia tidak memburu dan tenang. Diperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Perabotan, tata letak, hingga ruangan yang selalu samar beraroma kopi. Di belakang tempat ayahnya sedang duduk terdapat lukisan. Lukisan seorang perempuan bersurai gelap dan panjang. Ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan lengan panjang, duduk manis dengan tangan saling bersimpuh sopan. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi matanya memberikan banyak emosi. Paling kentara adalah kebaikan yang terpancar dari tatapannya. Bahkan melalui lukisan. Meskipun begitu, Hinata menganggap lukisan itu tidak menggarap seluruh esensi yang dimiliki perempuan itu. Ada yang janggal dan ia bisa membedakan antara lukisan realis dan ekspresi asli ibunya.

Hinata kerap menatapnya lekat, mencoba mencari-cari apa yang aneh dalam lukisan itu, hingga ayahnya memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kau mirip dengannya, kau tahu?" Hinata tersentak tiba-tiba mendengar ayahnya buka mulut. "Hitomi," lanjutnya. "Kau sangat mirip dengannya,"

Hiashi, ayahnya, kemudian melipat koran yang sebelumnya ia baca dan melemparnya ke atas tumpukan buku di sisi kiri meja kerjanya. "Ketika kau kecil kau agak mirip diriku, tetapi semakin kau beranjak dewasa kau semakin mirip ibumu,"

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Hinata utarakan, tertegun karena ini pertama kali ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia mirip mendiang ibunya. Ia sering mendengar itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Ko, Neji, Hanabi, bahkan keluarga Kiba. Tapi tidak pernah ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya. Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kadang semakin aku tua aku sadar telah melupakan beberapa hal," ujar ayahnya lagi. "Banyak hal. Bahkan harus kuakui saat ini aku sudah lupa beberapa hal yang pernah disampaikan ibumu kepadaku," ujarnya menatap jauh, tetapi Hinata memperhatikan dirinya terus mengusap cincin kawinnya di bawah meja. Ia kemudian menatap putri sulungnya itu dengan lekat.

"Terkadang memori kita akan seseorang akan terlupakan. Perkataan atau perbuatan akan termakan waktu. Menghilang tak berbayang. Namun, ada satu hal yang pasti. Satu hal yang kusadari belakangan ini. Kita tidak akan melupakan rasa atau sensasi yang diberikan seseorang," Hinata tampak bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Seolah-olah paham betul apa yang ada dalam pikirannya Hiashi melanjutkan. "Aku mungkin sudah lupa banyak hal, tetapi aku selalu ingat kehangatan yang diberikan ibumu. Untukku. Untukmu. Hanabi dan Neji. Bahkan rumah ini. Kehangatan itu adalah rasa dari ibumu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan,"

Hinata menatapnya mencoba mencari apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya ini. Sungguh ini kali pertama ayahnya membicarakan hal seperti ini dengannya. Umumnya percakapan yang mereka jalani hanya seputar kabar dan tidak pernah seperti ini. Tentang sebuah rasa. Sangat aneh.

"Orang itu mungkin telah hilang. Berada di jalan hidup di mana kita sudah bukan bagiannya lagi, tetapi sensasi baik yang pernah tinggal itu patut untuk dikenang. Untuk mengetahui pada satu masa rasa itu memang hidup," ujarnya. Hinata menunduk dan menatapnya sekali lagi. Memiliki inklinasi bahwa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin membuka mulut. Berteriak bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Semua orang tidak harus khawatir. Ia kuat.

Hyuga tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya. Untuk siapa pun. Dan dia adalah seorang Hyuga. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya ayahnya kemudian mempersilahkannya keluar. Dengan sepihak mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Ia kembali mengambil kiran yang sesaat terbengkalai. Kembali fokus akan itu.

Hinata membuka dan mengepalkan tangan berkali-kali. Mengatur nafas. Ia berdiri menunduk singkat memberi rasa hormat, "Aku pamit," ujarnya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan dengan cekatan menutupnya. Dengan segera ingin pergi dari rumah tempatnya dulu tumbuh.

Ya, mungkin ini memang saatnya Hinata mengakui hal yang membuatnya terus terjaga adalah percakapan dengan ayahnya itu. Ia tahu dia datang ke pernikahan Sasuke. Tentu saja karena ia teman bisnis ayah Sasuke, Fugaku. Ucapan Hiashi itu membuatnya terus bertanya apakah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada ayahnya? Mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya? Jika ya, apakah itu? Apa ia merasa bersalah pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata untuk berpamitan? Atau ia menyesal dan menyadari bahwa dirinya memang harus bersama Hinata? Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia masih merasa sakit dengan fakta bahwa dulu dia orang pertama yang mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke. Sekarang ia menjadi orang terakhir. Parahnya ia harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kerap meliputi ruang otaknya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hinata membenci bahwa ia terlalu gelisah akan hal itu. Membacanya terlalu jauh. Akibatnya ia kekurangan istirahat. Matanya mulai berkantung. Solusi menghitung anak domba tentu saja tidak bekerja untuknya. Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan sosok Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Ia menatap dalam berusaha membaca garis wajahnya yang tampak kesulitan. Apakah ia mengganggu waktu tidurnya? Hinata memang merasa bersalah, tetapi berada disampingnya setidaknya mempercepat dirinya terlelap. Berbeda dengan minggu pertama tanpa kehadiran Naruto yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti mayat hidup.

Berada di sampingnya menjadi kebiasaan akhir-akhir ini. Ada sesuatu tentang bersama dengan Naruto yang membuatnya tenang. Entah apa itu. Mungkin kepribadiannya yang bagaikan sinar mentari yang memberikan cahaya di antara pepohonan. Hangat. Menghilangkan rasa dingin semalam. Ataukah mungkin ia menemukan kenyamanan dalam ritme nafas Naruto.

Dulu, ketika dia masih remaja dan menemukan dirinya terlelap bersama Ino atau adiknya, Hinata suka mendengar ritme nafas mereka ketika tertidur. Mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencoba mengikutinya. Menghirup. Menghembuskan. Berusaha berada di ritme yang sama. Mulanya, untuk beberapa detik mereka saling seirama, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia menemukan dirinya dengan mudah jatuh seirama dengan nafasnya. Hirup dan hembuskan. Ia mengikutinya. Saling seirama untuk waktu yang lama. Dan tanpa ia sadari badannya mulai melemas, mata tertutup, dan perlahan-lahan mengunjungi alam mimpi.

**X X X**

Sore itu Hinata bermain dengan Mirai, anak guru musiknya semasa remaja Kurenai. Bisa dibilang sosok Kurenai bagi Hinata lebih dari seorang guru. Ia adalah mentor, kawan, dan bahkan sosok Ibu. Semenjak ibunya meninggal ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun, Hinata menemukan sosok ibu dalam diri Kurenai dan ia menyayangi Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri. Kurenai menjadi tempat aman dan nyaman Hinata ketika rumah adalah musuh dan ia tidak memiliki siapapun dipihaknya.

Hinata dan Mirai sedang melahap buah pisang sembari menonton kartun di televisi ketika Kurenai akhirnya pulang jam kursus tambahan mendadak tempat kerjanya sebagai guru musik. "Hei," ujarnya sedikit memburu sambil meletakkan belanjaan di dekat pintu dan tasnya di meja makan. Kurenai kemudian meletakkan jaket dan syalnya lalu ikut duduk di sofa bersama Hinata dan Mirai.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Mirai. Maaf ini sangat mendadak," kata Kurenai sambil melahap pisang yang terletak di meja.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan senang hati menjaga Mirai," ujarnya sambil bermain dengan Mirai yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya. Kurenai melihatnya sadar ada sedikit hal yang berbeda dengan Hinata, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hina, kau tampak lebih senang," ucapannya itu kemudian mengundang air muka bingung dari Hinata yang tengah bercanda dengan Mirai. "Aku tidak tahu persis apa itu, tapi kau tampak lebih bersinar dibanding bulan-bulan sebelumnya,"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak sadar akan itu," jawab Hinata singkat bingung ingin berkata apa.

Kurenai kembali mengunyah pisangnya tetap menatap Hinata. Merasa sedang diteliti dengan cermat Hinata balik memandang Kurenai dengan ekspresi menantang dengan bercanda.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata mulai tidak sabar.

Kurenai mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah memberi isyarat menyerah "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu berbeda,"

Hinata tertawa singkat "Ini namanya kecantikan alami dari dalam Kurenai," ujarnya bercanda. Kurenai melempar kulit pisangnya ke arah Hinata yang ditangkisnya dengan handal. Hinata membuka mulut seakan-akan tidak percaya dan kembali melemparkannya ke arah Kurenai.

"Sungguh Hinata kau terlihat lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik semenjak ada kabar..kau tahu," Kurenai mengatakannya perlahan seakan-akan itu adalah perkataan terlarang. Tentu saja pernikahan Sasuke. Apalagi selain itu. Sebelum Hinata angkat bicara dan kembali mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja untuk keseribu kalinya pada Kurenai, ia langsung melanjutkan. "Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa karena kau tidak mau cerita, tapi aku sungguh senang melihat perubahan ini,"

Walau Hinata merasa dan kerap meyakinkan diri dan orang lain akan kondisinya yang baik-baik saja, mendengar bahwa dirinya tampak lebih baik dari biasanya bagai angin segar. Ia pun tersenyum samar, "Terima kasih,"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau tahu, kau selalu bisa bercerita kepadaku tentang apa pun. Baik tentang ketika kau senang maupun sedih,"

"Ya, aku tahu," angguk Hinata.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah sedikit sepaham aku ingin bertanya tentang adanya, kemungkinan, seseorang baru dalam hidupmu yang aku dengar dari Ino," usil Kurenai. Hinata mengerang keras yang diiringi tawa renyah Kurenai. "Hei, dia bilang akhir-akhir ini kau tidak mau ikut berkumpul bersamanya bahkan ikut berdansa untuk melepas penat. Kau selalu memberi alasan ada rencana tanpa memberi dia detil apa rencana itu. kau tahu Ino, tentu saja dia akan bergosip," argu Kurenai.

"Sungguh tidak ada siapa pun,"

Bohong. Hinata tahu secara sadar dia berbohong. Ada Naruto. Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengakuinya secara lantang bahwa akhir-akhir ini pikiran dan suasana hatinya selalu diisi dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan bahkan memberitahu siapapun karena ia masih takut. Takut akan perasaannya, yang sampai sekarang masih belum ia cermati, terhadap Naruto serta konsekuensi dari hubungan tak pasti mereka ini. Ia tahu ia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Itu sudah pasti. Namun, ia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya terbuai terlalu lama dan membiarkannya masuk. Memberinya kesempatan untuk memporak-porandakan dirinya. Meninggalkannya. Untuk kali ini, jika itu Naruto, Hinata tampak tidak bisa menghadapinya. Jadi, cara paling gampang yang Hinata miliki adalah tetap bersamanya tetapi dengan jarak. Jangan membiarkannya terlalu dekat.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata demikian," ujar Kurenai akhirnya. Mereka lalu bersama mengembalikan fokus ke kartun yang tengah bermain di televisi. Mirai tampak sangat terpesona dengan apa yang disaksikannya sesekali ia mengeluarkan suara meracau yang mengundang tawa keduanya.

Arah pandang Hinata kemudian teralihkan dari televisi ke foto Kurenai dan mendiang kekasihnya, Asuma, ketika mereka masih muda. Ucapan ayahnya kala itu pun hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kurenai, aku ingin bertanya jika boleh. Kau juga bisa memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya jika ingin,"

"Hm? Ucapkan saja, Hina,"

Perlahan-lahan dengan suara lembut Hinata berkata "Beberapa waktu lalu ayahku mengatakan bahwa kita tidak akan pernah melupakan suatu rasa atau sensasi yang ditinggalkan seseorang kepada kita. Menurutmu apa rasa yang ditinggalkan Asuma kepadamu?"

Kurenai terdiam sesaat. Tampak berpikir keras dan perlahan senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya. Ia lalu meletakkan mirai dipangkuannya perlahan-lahan mengusap lembut rambutnya. "Ketika aku bersama Asuma aku selalu merasakan sensasi yang lembut. Sulit mengatakannya dengan pasti, tetapi itu bagai musim semi ketika bunga bermekaran dan semua warna di dunia ini tampak seratus kali lebih cerah dari biasanya,"

"Kau paham maksudku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Rasanya seperti mengayuh sepeda dengan semilir angin lembut yang mengusap wajahmu. Pepohonan tampak rimbun dan diiringi suara gemericik bahagia air. Dan ketika bersama dengannya untuk sesaat dunia tampak baik-baik saja. Akan baik-baik saja. Rasa aman dan sungguh sangat amat bahagia," lanjut Kurenai kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala Mirai. Hinata memandang adegan itu dengan hangat kemudian berpikir jika di kemudian hari dirinya berpisah dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, rasa apa yang akan membekas di dirinya?

Untuk Hanabi, bagaikan pukul lima pagi ketika matahari dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menampakkan dirinya. Hari baru. Misterius. Tetapi menyenangkan. Bagaikan bisikan perlahan di pukul dua malam, takut ayah mereka mendengar dan saling berbagi rahasia hanya sepasang saudara yang tahu.

Neji, rasa letih penuh kemenangan. Seakan-akan semua perasaan lemah dan lelah terbayarkan dengan upah yang sungguh amat sangat membesarkan hati. Seakan-akan mendaki gunung seratus hari lamanya dan ketika tiba di puncak perasaan puas yang menggerogoti relung dada secara serentak ketika melihat pemandangan asri di bawah sana.

Ino, berdansa di bawah sinar lampu temaram hanya mereka berdua di sebuah lapangan parkir supermarket 24 jam ketika semua orang tertidur. Berdansa tanpa ritme dengan gaun pesta. Saling mengorbit satu sama lain, merasakan lembutnya gaun sutra dengan perasaan yang sungguh bebas yang pasti, seperti anak remaja yang merasakan puncak kehidupannya dan ingin terus tersenyum sampai wajahnya letih.

Dan Kiba, oh sahabatnya Kiba, ia seperti hari-hari musim panas yang memberikan kesejukan seperti oasis. Tawa lantang bocah lelaki di halaman belakang rumah, bermain air, dan berbagi senyuman. Semua kebahagiaan sederhana anak-anak tujuh tahun yang belum mengenal sulitnya kehidupan.

Ketika tengah memetakan rasa dari kawannya satu per satu pikiran tentang Naruto terbersit di kepalanya. Ia pun bingung. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa sensasi yang diberikan Naruto. Satu hal yang jelas, dan secara tidak sadar selalu ditolaknya, ia tidak ingin ada waktu ketika Naruto menghilang dari hidupnya dan yang tersisa hanya lah kenangan rasa yang ia akan tinggalkan.

**Author's Note:**

**Halo, maaf update hanya segini. Sungguh untuk bab 4 akan menjadi puncak konflik, bab 5 penyelesaian, dan bab 6 adalah akhir. Mohon maaf bab ini tidak memberikan apa pun dan sejauh ini jalan cerita sedikit membosankan karena tidak ada hal "WAH' terjadi. Meskipun begitu, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca. Terima kasih telah meninggalkan komentar yang membuat saya mampu menulis bab-bab selanjutnya. Doakan supaya bab berikutnya dengan segera bisa diselesaikan. Makasih semuanya, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu. Mohon maaf juga karena saya tidak proof read bab ini. **


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semua, mohon maaf ini bukan update tapi untuk sementara cerita ini akan tidak dilanjutkan karena alasan personal (jadi budak korporasi) dan belum sempat menemukan waktu untuk menulis bahkan memikirkan cara supaya alurnya mengalir dengan bagus. Meskipun begitu, mungkin suatu saat akan dilanjut, rencananya sebelum tahun 2020 selesai sudah bisa update chapter baru lagi. Sebenarnya garis besar dari cerita ini sudah selesai ditulis, tapi detil-detil dalam cerita yang jadi pertalian masih belum kepikiran. If you are interested to know garis besar cerita just tell me and I'll post the rough draft here. Ok, bye all thank you for reading my story!


End file.
